


One Man's Experiment

by purkledragon



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-15
Updated: 2011-03-15
Packaged: 2017-10-16 23:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purkledragon/pseuds/purkledragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s just one or two things standing in the way of Schwarz going from two members to three.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Man's Experiment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wispykitty](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=wispykitty).



Recording is now on. It is the 27th of April, 20xx; the time is 1300. In attendance is Dr. H_____ assisting today will be E___.

This is Experiment 74198-J.

Subject is male, age approximate 18 years old. No demonstratable talent noted. Subject has previously demonstrated insensitivity, or indifference, to pain.

These sets of experiments are to test the subject’s range of insensitivity and to determine if this ability could be useful for our purposes. For these tests, subject will be fully conscious and undrugged.

Let us begin…

 

It wouldn’t be the first time Crawford woke up knowing the dream that had plagued him was no regular dream but a vision. Before grabbing his glasses off the bedside table, he was contacting Schuldig to wake up.

 _We’re leaving in as soon as I can book us a flight. Pack quickly, a couple of day’s worth of supplies. Make sure you don’t forget anything._

 _What the hell? Couldn’t this have waiting until a decent hour?_ The telepath’s sleep coated mental voice was just as whiny as his normal speaking one would be under the circumstances.

Crawford had no time to deal with him however, standing in the doorway to Schuldig’s room to verify the redhead was up and moving. “No, this won’t wait for your comfort.”

“Fine, I’m up. Just where are we…” Schuldig didn’t finish the question if only because he realized the answer as soon as he focused in on Crawford’s face. “No fucking way.”

There was no answer coming from the other man. As he saw it, Schuldig’s opinion on their destination was of no matter; they were going whether he like it or not. The only question was whether they arrived in time or not.

 

Subject will now verify that he is conscious for the record.

[There is a low muffled sound on the recording too soft for transcriber to make out]

I would take out your tongue first if it wasn’t needed. E___ please certify to the subject’s state.

Subject is as described—conscious and not drugged in any fashion.

Thank you E___. Now we are going to proceed by testing subject’s reactions to normal stimuli using a neurological wheel I am going to test multiple locations. There appears to be no reaction in response to stimulation of the feet…legs…torso…or arms.

 

The flight was not a long as it could have been, getting past security is a breeze as long as you have a telepath around to convince the TSA agents you’re not a flight risk; however, Crawford still wished it had been much shorter. It was impossible to tell from what he had seen if they would arrive in time or not before too much damage was done.

 _Tell me again just why we are doing this._

This just happened to be even worse than Schuldig originally feared; it wasn’t just Rosenkreuz they were headed for, their first stop was to pay a visit upon the creepy three. One didn’t just drop in on the Elders, one didn’t just stop by to say ‘Hi!’ Hell, one didn’t go anywhere near them if they had any sense at all, and yet, here they were intending to do that and more. He still didn’t understand Crawford’s insistence that they had to do this, or why Crawford couldn’t just go by himself.

 _Because we need him and as far as they know, anyone we need is someone they need._

Schuldig floated that information behind the thickly shielded wall they had developed when  
Crawford first told him about his plans. If this was what it took, he would go along with it—didn’t mean he had to like it.

 

Our next test will be using my own wheel.

[There is no description of the device on record; however, transcriber received one via E___. Device appears to be of the same basic design as the neurological wheel, although instead of the stand blunt prongs Dr.H_____’s design uses needle tips of various lengths and widths. E___ has stated on record that he accidently pricked his finger on the device handling it. The device is extremely sharp and E___ required several changes of bandages where he was pricked.]

Subject appears to have no reaction to second round of tests, not even a twitch of any body part as the wheel is used upon his extremities.

The next set of test will begin after E___ is treated for his clumsiness.

 

“What a pleasant surprise for Schwarz to come visit us like this.” The worlds were friendly enough but no one could mistake the underlying tone that the words possessed. This visit was neither pleasant nor was it a surprise to the Three that ruled Esset. They might not know the true reason behind the visit, but as soon as Schwarz left their designated location, they were aware of the movement.

“Come here Schuldig,” the old woman patted a cushion lying at her feet and like the loyal lapdog she thought him to be, he obeyed.

While Crawford explained their purpose in visiting, Schuldig played his part keeping the woman entertained. It was only after they had received the approval of the Three that they were finally able to leave. Once he was sure they were far enough away, Schuldig glared at Crawford. “Next time you flirt with the witch. No, even better, there had better not be a next time.”

“What’s wrong? Is one female too much for you to handle?”

“Don’t be an ass Crawford; it’s too easy for you. Here I thought I was jaded enough not to find anyone’s perversions too much, but she scares the fuck out of me. They aren’t any better; all three of them…don’t make me do that again.”

The look Schuldig was giving Crawford was not one he was used to seeing on the red head. Knowing it’s the least he can do at the moment, Crawford runs his hand through Schuldig’s hair and pulls him so they touch. _I can’t promise anything, you know that. However, I’ll try._

It would have to do for now.

 

Now using a #10 scalpel, I shall begin making various cuts into the subject’s body, random locations and through a variety of tissue depths. E____ if you will please hand me the #10. The other #10 E____. Testing will begin at the plantar fascia and continue until we have reached the head. Incising into a depth of 10cm, with no reaction.

Next will be the triceps surae. I am making a 20cm incision, depth of 30cm. Still no reaction.

 

By the time they reach their destination, Crawford was still not sure they had arrived in time to avoid any long-term damage or even death. The long walk to the surgery was silent; even Schuldig’s normal mental chatter was held back as the tension built. Following some mental map that only Crawford seemed to have access to, they made their way quickly to a large metal door. Entering the door, they ran into what Schuldig would have sworn was the first time Crawford had ever been surprised in his life.

The man they had come to rescue now sat upon the surgical table doing his own version of exploratory cutting on a now obvious dead man in white scrubs. Without looking up from his work, the man quietly, and rather calmly asked, “Are you the ones come to free me?”

 _You don’t plan on killing us, do you?_

 _Schuldig don’t ask stupid questions._

 _Of course not, you’re going to help me, are you not?_

 _Yes, just as you are going to help us._

Satisfied with Crawford’s words, the newest member of Schwarz turned to face the others the place where his left eye should have been a blooded mess and a large grin upon his face.

 

The final section of the tape is unable to be transcribed. These notes are once again sworn as true by E____. According to E____, Dr. H_____ proceeded with the incisions as planned. Upon reaching the subject’s head, Dr. H____ somehow managed to get too close and was severely bitten. It is unknown why Dr. H_____ did not have the subject gagged to prevent such an occurrence.

Upon being bitten, according to E____ Dr. H_____ then proceeded to extract some vengeance on the subject, going father in his testing than originally planned. The subject’s left optic materials. The subject then proceeded to break free of the bonds in which he had previously been placed. E___, has stated that he then left in an attempt to retrieve others who would be able to help restrain the subject once more.

There is nothing more known at this time. The identity of the body found in the surgery is believed to be that of Dr. H_____; however, it has not been confirmed at this time. There is also no available information on the current location of the subject as well.


End file.
